I Love You, You Idiot
by armybro8
Summary: Egoist. Plot less Egoist smut. No joke-straight to the erotic stuff


**A/N: Apologies beforehand if I accidentally switch between past and present tense…I tried to keep it in present, but sometimes I'd forget and accidentally put it in past…so if you see any mistakes like that in here, please let me know so I can fix them as soon as possible! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**- - -**

Hiroki has his hand down his pants.

And he's rubbing, groping, desperately feeling himself up, trying to sooth the dull ache in his nether regions. It's working, for the most part, but he's unable to find release, so it's basically just a repeating cycle of him pumping at himself, almost getting himself there, before losing his high and collapsing back down slightly, back to his former state.

A million different scenarios are flittering through his head right now, aiding him in his search for climax, even if he is unable to find it. The images differentiate, though they are very Nowaki-centric—the brat's hands, his lips, body, legs, fingers, dick—all of them are driving him wild, but they aren't getting him anywhere, and he guesses it was going to stay that way. Sometimes, the images will flicker to something else that gets him worked up—mostly images of sexy guys he'd seen in PlayGirls years prior, or occasionally a couple of guys that he'd watched in a porn movie banging each other, but every time it changes to that, his mind replicates the scene with he and Nowaki in their place. And when that happens, he falls back down again, leaving him still aching for release and utterly annoyed.

He blames Nowaki for that.

Besides, it was all Nowaki's fault he was doing this, anyway. It was Saturday, a day when they were both usually off—but that damn Tsumori-sempai called him in to the damn hospital because there a damn emergency. _Damn it all._

Hiroki sighs as he retrieves more lubrication front the bedside stand, quickly removing his hand from himself so he could slick his palm down, and then shove it back down his pants. But his pants are really starting to bug him, especially now, because they are causing his hand to cramp as it moves up and down in a repeated in-out motion, so he unbuttons them and shoves them down his thighs, his underwear tagging along for the ride. He pumps more freely at himself now, head falling back on the bed and pressing against Nowaki's pillow.

He loses himself in the pool of images again, which doesn't allow him to hear when Nowaki unlocks the front door and walks inside, calling out, "Hiro-san, are you home?"

Hiroki doesn't answer, utterly lost in the world of arousal that Nowaki brought to him, continuing to pleasure himself with his hand, wishing it was Nowaki's.

Nowaki calls out for Hiro-san again, and when he doesn't get an answer, he just assumes his lover is out at a used bookstore. _Typical, he'll be home soon._

After taking off his lab coat and draping it over the coat hanger in their entryway, he suddenly hears a familiar enraptured moan escape their bedroom. "Hiro-san…?" he questions, not really expecting an answer, but merely inquiring the actual emptiness of their shared apartment. Slowly sliding off his shoes, he tiptoes past the kitchen and into the hallway, trying not to make the floorboards creak as he walks and give away his presence. He quietly peeks his head inside the doorway of their bedroom, eyes immediately falling onto the bed and its contents.

He gazes at the sight of his lover's masturbation, and he doesn't realize it's turning him on until he feels his jeans restrict with increasing pressure. He doesn't realize it because he's so engrossed in watching Hiro-san, watching him and desperately wanting to do the deed for him. But, instead, he watches in quiet bliss, a smile playing at his lips as the brunet gasps softly. He wasn't mad that Hiro-san was masturbating…after all, they'd been interrupted this morning when they were about to make love because he'd been called into the hospital, so it wasn't shocking that Hiro-san had wanted—or, needed—to get rid of his…problem.

Suddenly, a moan broke the silence. "Nowaki…"

Nowaki's eyes widen, and he freezes cold, even though he wasn't moving much to begin with. Hiro-san hadn't caught him staring, had he? No, his eyes were still closed…does that mean…Hiro-san was moaning for him? Imaging it was him jerking him off? His cheeks stain a light pink hue at the thought and he stifles a giggle with his hand as it closes over his mouth.

Hiroki falls down again, cursing to himself under his breath for having done so. The pool of images evaporates, and he's no longer drowning in them, so he's somewhat conscious of the outside world. So when he hears breathing and a soft, stifled giggle flow in from the doorway, his brown eyes flash open for the first time in almost an hour. _An hour, had it really only been _that_ long? It felt like forever, waiting for his return home._ And as his eyes fall onto his tall, raven-haired lover standing in the doorway, Hiroki's cheeks stain a color even darker than Nowaki's.

Hiroki isn't entirely sure what to feel right now—embarrassed, happy, angry, or exposed—so he chooses to feel all of them, and in the end he's actually really pissed off as well.

While he hastily searches for words, Nowaki's blue orbs are glowing with heat and desire, hungrily taking in Hiroki's current state. His eyes trail south, falling onto Hiro-san's hand, which is still wrapped around his rosy pink dick. Hiro-san quickly removes his hand when he notices Nowaki's eyes plummet south, grabbing at a pillow and covering himself. Nowaki smirks, walking over to the bed and sitting on the side of the bed next to his lover, never averting his eyes from Hiro-san's.

"I…" Hiroki begins, before he is roughly pulled up from the bed, lips caught between Nowaki's. Tongues hastily meet and rub against each other as they fight for dominance, Nowaki winning the fight in the end. Nowaki doesn't need to hear explanations or words, he just needs Hiro-san's body and he needs it _now._ Removing the pillow from Hiro-san's lap, he tosses it carelessly off to the side and puts his hand in its place.

Hiroki pulls away from the kiss and sighs contentedly as he _finally_ feels Nowaki's warm hand wrap around him. His dick is slightly chafed from so much friction for so long, but it didn't matter to him as long as Nowaki was touching him. He drapes his thin arms over Nowaki's broad shoulders, fingers tangling together at the nape of his neck and comfortably nestling themselves there. He presses another kiss to Nowaki's lips and uses his heels to pull off his pants and underwear the rest of the way, kicking them off onto the floor.

Nowaki reaches over for his pillow and places it back in its rightful place before gently laying Hiro-san back onto the bed and climbing on top of him. His hand is still moving erratically, jumping up and down against his lover's arousal, working him. They're both smiling gently as they gaze into the other's eyes, half-lidded and glazed over with passion.

Hiroki feels himself get dangerously close to the edge—far too close for comfort—so he pulls Nowaki's hand away and pushes him up into a sitting position. He kneels in front of his lover, quickly divesting himself of his t-shirt before leaning over and tugging at the hem of Nowaki's green sweater. Nowaki takes the hint and quickly pulls it off and over his head, tossing it onto the ground on top of Hiro-san's. He also gets rid of his pants and underwear, at Hiro-san's quietly murmured request.

Nowaki immediately pulls his nude lover over to him, sitting Hiro-san on his lap and wrapping his arms around his tiny waist, smiling as Hiro-san gazes at him. Hiro-san tries not to moan as Nowaki takes both of their cocks into one large hand and begins to stroke them, but it's a lost cause. He brushes his lips against Nowaki's, trying not to leave them there too long before pulling away, teasing him.

Nowaki attacks Hiro-san's mouth after that, kissing him with all teeth and saliva and tongues, causing Hiro-san to fall back onto the bed underneath his taller lover. His hand darts away from between them, flying over to their bedside stand and opening the drawer, fingers blinding groping around in the mounds of junk that it contained, eventually finding the small bottle of lubricant and flipping it open skillfully.

He releases Hiro-san's mouth, pulling away slightly to lube up his fingers with the slippery substance. He sets it on the table for later as Hiro-san lifts his legs, tucking his feet beneath his slender thighs and exposing himself to Nowaki. Nowaki groans silently to himself, enjoying the view of his Hiro-san at that moment; all aroused and panting for him; before moving back over his lover and pressing a warm, slick finger up against his entrance. He trails his fingers around the quivering edges before slowly sliding the tip of his longest finger inside, wiggling it around and then sliding his entire digit in to the hilt.

Hiroki's hand flies up to his mouth to stifle a gasp as Nowaki pushes more fingers inside him. He feels Nowaki's wonderfully warm left hand massaging the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs, while his other hand was busy working him open. He could feel those slick fingers scissoring, pressing, trying to find that special spot inside of him, and when Nowaki hits it, Hiroki screams out his name. Nowaki smiles in response, leaning down and kissing him fervently.

After a few more moments, Nowaki pulls his fingers out and reaches over for the lube he purposefully left out. He dribbles some of the liquid onto his throbbing manhood, spreading it on with his fingers quickly, trying not to leave Hiro-san hanging for too long.

He climbs back over Hiro-san, slowly running his slick fingers over the contours of his flat chest before flicking his rosy nipples and toying with them. Hiroki reaches up and wraps his arms around Nowaki's neck, roughly pulling his mouth down and crushing their lips together. Nowaki's laugh is stifled by the kiss, but he enthusiastically complies, allowing Hiro-san to dominate the kiss for once.

Hiroki pulls away, panting, and lifts his legs again. Nowaki holds the backs of Hiro-san's slim thighs, helping him not to strain so much, while he skillfully guides his cock towards his lover's entrance, slowly beginning to push inside.

Hiroki gasps loudly as the head breaches his body. He clings tighter to Nowaki, burying his pained expression in his lover's neck. Nowaki's hands somehow slide from the backs of his thighs to his back, holding him tightly in the loving embrace as he finishes driving himself inside. He gently rubs at Hiroki's back, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder as Hiroki accepts his girth fully.

When he has, he pulls his neck back and faces his blue-eyed lover; a tear collecting in his eye as he nods and presses a soft kiss to Nowaki's upturned lips. Nowaki slowly pulls out, then softly thrusts back inside, setting a very slow, gentle pace for the two of them. Hiroki's entirely content with that, wanting to enjoy his lover's warmth and company for as long as was possible.

Soon, their shared bedroom was filled with the tell-tale sounds of love-making—two enraptured moans, wet skin slapping against equally wet skin, metal grinding and mattress creaking in protest of the two bodies on top of it. Occasionally, the two lovers moan out the other's name, but it is promptly ended in the passionate kiss that ensues.

Nowaki presses his wet forehead up against Hiro-san's equally damp forehead, smiling and panting. The two gaze into each other's eyes as Nowaki continually presses in and out of his track inside Hiro-san, towards that intimate spot that drove his lover wild. He soon finds it, and Hiro-san whimpers loudly in response. He smiles, kissing those sweet, moaning lips that he quite simply couldn't get enough of.

Their slow pace gradually begins to gain momentum, though it is still leisurely and gentle. Nowaki continues to strike that spot deep within Hiroki, feeling his walls clench tightly around his member as they near their mutual completion. Nowaki's hand comes out from underneath Hiroki's back, wandering its way between their stomachs and grasping his leaking organ. Moments later, a scream-like moan spills from Hiroki lips as he reaches his completion, his essence leaking out over their stomachs.

Nowaki grunts as he gives a few last hard thrusts, finding his own release and spilling himself deep inside his lover. His head falls against Hiro-san's forehead again as they ride out their almost simultaneous climaxes; eyes closing and panting breaths mingling together. He shifts, separating himself from Hiro-san but refusing to let go of his lover.

The two lovers lie together in the afterglow, the warm, late afternoon sunlight leaking in from the blinds and bathing the room in the soft orange radiance. Neither of them show any sign of wanting to let go any time soon, so they just cling to the other's sticky form, offering soft murmurs of love and unspoken promises for the future.

Hiroki threads his fingers through Nowaki's sweat-dampened hair, smiling as he gently whispers, "I love you…you idiot."

- - -

**Heh, yes, basically 2300 words of **_**plot less**_** smut. You don't have to tell me; I already know I don't use the very seldom free-time I have well. -__-**

**This is slightly different than my normal writing style…I don't know whether I liked it better or not…well, I guess that's up to you guys to decide~reviews are love!**

**(Homecoming tonight! Yay! Hopefully when I get back I will have a few things in my inbox. :))**

**Thanks for reading! Hope to talk to you soon!**

**3Emily**


End file.
